


keep me warm, baby.

by csywdz



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking, Mild S&M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, seungwoo calls seungyoun toy once, seungyoun calls seungwoo sir when they're scening, starts hard and ends soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csywdz/pseuds/csywdz
Summary: Seungyoun tries his hardest to be a good cock warmer. He really wants his reward.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 17
Kudos: 224





	keep me warm, baby.

Seungyoun should be used to this, at least a little, but he still finds himself squirming in Seungwoo's lap as the other continues typing away on his laptop. 

"Stay still, or I'm going to have to punish you later," Seungwoo commands. 

Seungyoun can't help but whimper, biting harshly on his bottom lip. It must be cherry red by now. It's been over an hour since Seungwoo asked him to join him in his office and unceremoniously told him to strip.

Helpless, Seungyoun tries to think about anything besides being on Seungwoo's lap. The show he was watching on the couch before was interesting, and he was hoping Seungwoo would join him for cuddles after the older male was done with his work. Something about whales? 

Seungyoun's breath hitches when Seungwoo leans forward, chest pressing against his back, causing him to shift deeper inside Seungyoun's body. He can't remember. 

The younger boy tries his hardest not to move, but Seungwoo's cock is so warm and big inside of him, despite not being fully hard. He's not supposed to make any sounds that could distract the other either. Seungyoun's panting so harshly though; there's no way Seungwoo can't hear him.

Seungwoo hums lowly after clicking the send button on the email he was writing. "Sweet Seungyounie, being so good for me," he compliments. "Relax a little bit more, I'm almost done. You can do that for me, right darling?"

The younger boy nods eagerly, despite how flushed his entire body is. Seungwoo helps him lean back onto his firm chest, and raises the other's legs so that his knees hook onto the arms of Seungwoo's wide desk chair. 

He peeks down Seungyoun's body, smooth pale skin stretched over lean muscles and soft curves. His pretty nipples are perky in the cool air and there's a wet sheen on his stomach where his even prettier cock leaks precum. His cute baby. 

Seungyoun turns his head to the side and tucks his face into Seungwoo's neck. He feels so exposed, his legs spread lewdly, and helpless as his weight sinks him down fully onto Seungwoo. He feels a soft kiss pressed to his temple before the sound of typing continues. 

Minutes pass by like hours. Seungyoun suffers beautifully, his hole clenching and unclenching rhythmically around Seungwoo's cock. His body trembles as he drifts in and out of focus. The only thing grounding him is the rise and fall of Seungwoo's chest as he breathes, the pound of his steady heartbeat, the throb of Seungwoo filling him.

Large hands palm the inside of his thighs, the touch jolting him and making him buck his hips instinctively. He moans when Seungwoo presses him firmly back onto his lap, rim stretching deliciously around Seungwoo’s base.

Seungwoo chuckles and nudges his head, pressing kisses where he can. "Baby?"

Seungyoun lifts his head slowly, eyes dazed and watery as he looks up. Seungwoo's thumbs rub soft circles into Seungyoun's thighs as the younger boy blinks at him. 

"You did so well, you feel so good. My perfect little cock warmer." One of his hands move up to play with Seungyoun's cock. He's half hard from the lack of attention, but it only takes a few strokes before that's remedied. "So sensitive and naughty, baby. I don't know if I should reward you."

"P-please," Seungyoun whimpers. 

"Please what, sweetie?"

"Please, sir. Please let me have your come."

"Greedy too, Younie. You already have my cock inside you but you want my come too?" Seungwoo stops stroking Seungyoun's length, earning a groan from the younger boy, and brings both of his hands up to play with his pink nipples. "I'll give you your reward," Seungwoo says. He pinches both nipples harshly, Seungyoun's back arching and chest moving forward into his touch, hoping to relieve some of the pain. 

Seungwoo doesn't relent and tugs Seungyoun's nipples until the younger boy screams, squirming on his lap but not being able to move away. "I'll fuck you, but I want to see you come first."

Seungyoun almost cries, knowing that he won't be able to touch himself to fulfill the requirement. One of Seungwoo's hands continues playing with his sensitive nipples while the other roams around his body, touching as it pleases. Seungyoun's own hands clench helplessly, knowing that he's not allowed to touch himself or Seungwoo unless the latter gives him permission. 

He opens his mouth to beg again; he wants Seungwoo to fuck him so badly, the heavy weight inside him driving him crazy with need. Seungwoo smirks like he knows, and captures Seungyoun's lips with his own.

Seungyoun kisses back as best as he can, but Seungwoo devours him easily, tongue pressing in and stealing his breath. His hands don't stop their torture, both painful and pleasurable, as his touch lights up Seungyoun's body. Just one stroke, that's all he needs; he's so close. 

"Come on, baby. I know you can do it," Seungwoo murmurs into his neck when he pulls away, lathering kisses on the skin there. 

"H-hyung, I, I can't, please," Seungyoun babbles.

Two sharp slaps on the inside of Seungyoun's thighs have the younger boy tightening up hard around Seungwoo's growing cock as Seungwoo growls out a warning. "What did you call me, toy?"

"Sir, sir, I'm sorry," Seungyoun sobs. His body is shaking desperately, so close to the edge he can taste it. 

Seungwoo bites down on his neck, his hands on Seungyoun's thighs raising the smaller boy before dropping him harshly back onto his lap, and that's it. Seungyoun comes with a yell, toes curling and body jerking as waves of pleasure wash over him. 

It’s overwhelming. The throb in his neck, his sore nipples, his aching hole. Everything Seungwoo does only makes him want more, even when he feels at his highest, even when he’s at his breaking point. 

Seungwoo strokes at his tummy, collecting his release on his fingers before bringing his hand up to Seungyoun’s mouth. The younger boy parts his lips obediently when Seungwoo presses his long fingers into his mouth, whimpering around the taste on his tongue. 

“Shh, that’s it, baby. So pretty,” Seungwoo coos.

After Seungwoo’s fingers are cleaned of come, the older male gently lifts Seungyoun off his cock. Seungyoun sobs at the loss, his puffy hole clenching around air after being stretched open for so long. There’s pink slap marks on his thighs and soft red indents from where the chair-arms pressed into his legs. Seungwoo gathers the smaller boy up, Seungyoun finally able to wrap his arms around him, and carries him easily from his office to their bedroom across the hallway.

Seungwoo sets Seungyoun down on their bed, watching as the other’s slender limbs sprawl across their sheets. He’ll never get tired of looking at Seungyoun’s body; not just how beautiful he is, but the way the younger boy moves is enticing. The shift of his hips, the delicate rise and fall of his chest, the way his eyes follow his movements. Everything draws him in, and makes him want to devour him.

“Ready for your reward?” Seungwoo asks, just to get a semblance of control back.

It’s enough, because he can visibly see the shiver run through Seungyoun’s body. His legs press tightly together, cock hardening again already, as he watches Seungwoo undress. Seungwoo does so languidly, enjoying the way Seungyoun flushes as more of Seungwoo’s skin is exposed, hard muscles on display.

“Seungyoun-ah, didn’t I ask you a question?”

“Ah, yes, sir. Please reward me, I want you so bad.”

“Come on, baby. Turn over for me.”

Seungyoun does so almost immediately, but Seungwoo doesn’t miss the blush on his cheeks before the other presses his face into the pillows. His hips lift as he balances himself on his knees, hands coming back to softly spread his butt cheeks and present his hole to Seungwoo.

The embarrassment still makes his ears red, but it’s offset by how warmly Seungwoo praises him. “You’re so good baby, showing me how much you want me,” the other says as he presses a thumb to Seungyoun’s fluttering hole, dipping in teasingly. The rim is red and swollen from warming Seungwoo’s thick cock, shining wetly from leftover lube. 

Seungwoo pours lube over his cock and gives himself a few strokes before climbing onto the bed, spreading the younger’s legs wider as he settles behind Seungyoun. He hears Seungyoun’s breath hitch when he covers the smaller hands with his own, holding them as he rubs his length in between the round globes of Seungyoun’s ass.

Seungyoun moans desperately into the pillows, not daring to rock his hips back but wanting more. Seungwoo takes pity on him. His patience is running out too, so he guides his cock into Seungyoun’s waiting hole. The sound Seungyoun lets out is both pained and wanton.

Seungwoo shifts his hold from Seungyoun’s hands, long fingers coming up to encircle Seungyon’s thin wrists and using the leverage to pull him closer. He watches as Seungyoun’s back arches, shoulders drawn tight, and thrusts hard to bury himself fully into the smaller boy’s tight heat.

It’s one of his favorite things; fucking someone after they’ve already come. Especially when that someone is as sensitive as Seungyoun. The way Seungyoun’s body clenches so tightly around his length, like he can’t choose between wanting to push Seungwoo out, or keep him inside. How his whole body trembles from oversensitivity, pained pleasure. It makes Seungwoo feel like a god, having an angel at his mercy.

“Please,” Seungyoun whimpers, turning his face to the side. Too much, and not enough. He doesn’t even know what he’s asking for.

Seungwoo starts fucking his lover in earnest, setting a hard pace from the start. Seungyoun’s mouth hangs open as each thrust punches a moan from him, drool slipping down his chin and onto the mattress. His hands clench uselessly from Seungwoo’s hold on his wrists, and he knows they’ll be bruised tomorrow. His nipples are being rubbed raw against the bed sheets as Seungwoo’s thrusts rock him back and forth, cock swinging with the motion as his hips are held up high.

“Gorgeous, Younie. Feel so tight around me,” Seungwoo groans as he watches his cock fucking in and out of Seungyoun’s puffy red rim. He lets go of Seungyoun’s wrists to grip his waist, thrusting even harder. Seungyoun moves to try to support himself on his elbows, barely able to hold himself up as his body is attacked. The new angle has Seungwoo’s thrusts hitting his prostate, and Seungyoun can’t help but scream. 

“It’s too much, please, please, I can’t take it,” Seungyoun sobs, legs shaking with effort. He can’t even feel the tears slide down his cheeks, just knows that they’re there. It’s all so much.

“Shh, yes you can, baby. You want my come, don’t you?” 

Seungyoun nods, muffling his cries against his hands as Seungwoo continues fucking him roughly. He feels the older male lean over and shadow his body, warmth enveloping him instantly as Seungwoo sucks hickeys onto the back of his neck and shoulders.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Seungwoo breathes, hands finding Seungyoun’s to pull them up, and continues marking Seungyoun’s pale skin. Without any support, Seungyoun’s hips drop. Seungwoo fucks him into the mattress, Seungyoun’s cock finally getting friction between his stomach and the bed. Seungyoun tries not to, really, but all the sensations have his body shuddering as he comes wetly for a second time.

Seungwoo doesn’t slow at all, feeling the way Seungyoun’s rim convulses around his length, and thrusts harder as his length swells. He latches onto the bite mark he left earlier on Seungyoun’s neck, and rides Seungyoun through his orgasm until the younger boy goes limp underneath him.

He pulls out and flips Seungyoun over onto his back, hitching the smaller’s legs over his arms and thrusting in again quickly. Seungyoun’s teary face stares back at him, wrecked and beautiful. Seungyoun delicately lifts one of his hands, softly brushing his fingers over Seungwoo’s high cheekbone.

“Please, come in me. Fill me up,” Seungyoun begs.

Seungwoo groans, thrusting his hefty length a few more times into Seungyoun’s overused entrance, before he pushes in as deep as he can and comes, eyes closed in absolute bliss. He holds himself there, the other boy’s passage milking him as he fills Seungyoun with his come. Each warm burst makes Seungyoun moan loudly, stomach heaving as he's stuffed full.

When Seungwoo finishes, Seungyoun’s shaking beneath him. He tries to be as gentle as he can when he pulls his length out, but tears still spill from Seungyoun’s eyes. Seungwoo chases them away quickly, peppering Seungyoun’s face with kisses as he comforts the younger boy.

“You were wonderful, I love you so much,” Seungwoo coos as he lets Seungyoun hug him close, arms wrapped tightly around his back as they turn onto their sides. Seungyoun tries to clench his body, but his hole is so loose and fucked raw. Seungwoo's come seeps out easily, making a mess of his thighs. The boy cries quietly, wetting Seungwoo’s neck where his face is hidden, overwhelmed. “Baby, I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?”

Seungyoun shakes his head quickly, voice muffled against Seungwoo’s neck. “No, hyung, I liked it.”

Seungwoo smiles and pets Seungyoun’s soft hair. It’s a little wet with sweat, but Seungyoun always smells good. Sweet and manly. Like flowers in a forest. He knows he should get up to clean them up; Seungwoo’s come leaking out of Seungyoun’s abused hole must be so uncomfortable, but the younger boy isn’t complaining and Seungwoo wants to bask in this warmth for as long as he can. Forever, if that were possible.

“I really love you, Seungyoun-ah.”

“I know, hyung. I love you too.”

As if to prove his point, Seungyoun lifts his head and presses a saccharine kiss to Seungwoo’s lips. Seungwoo smiles into it, heart swelling. 

“I would love you more if you carried me to the shower, though.”

Seungwoo laughs, completely endeared. “You’re such a brat.”

“Your brat,” Seungyoun pouts at him, playfully.

Seungwoo kisses the pout off, because Seungyoun was basically asking him to. And then he kisses him again, and again, just because he can.

“Yes, all mine.”

Seungyoun doesn’t make it to the shower until much later.

**Author's Note:**

> please lmk if i forgot any tags that should be included. thanks so much for reading my first x1 fic! ♡


End file.
